The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a multilayer plastic container in which an inner and an outer layer, one of which is in the melt phase, are introduced into an opened mold and are after closing of the mold, forced against the mould wall by a pressurized medium.
Such a process is known from Japanese patent publication No. 45-39189. In the known process the inner and the outer layer are introduced into an opened mold, upon which the mould is closed and first the inner layer is forced against the outer layer by means of a pressurized medium and subsequently the layers are together forced against the interior mold wall.
In non-shaped condition the outer layer need not fully enclose the inner layer, as is the case, for instance, when a cylindrical inner layer, for instance a rounded film or a film extruded in that shape, and two flat or curved films are placed in the open mold opposite each other and on either side of the inner layer.
In the known process it is quite possible for the air between the layer to be trapped at least in part between the compressed layers, which in a number of applications of products obtained by the process is a serious technical disadvantage.
The object of the invention is to provide a process in which said disadvantage does not occur, or at least not to an obstructive degree.